


Requiem For A Dream

by Calcasieu1959



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcasieu1959/pseuds/Calcasieu1959
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are born and sometimes they die leaving us to mourn. Dreams are also reborn if we allow them space and time to unfurl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem For A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GBqXT2fwbQ
> 
> It would be really nice if some kind soul would volunteer to be my "Hey, what do you think about THIS?" partner.

“What does it say about me that the oddest part of this all is the fact that my son can waltz?” 

Chris just sighed and passed John a beer. “My wife likes to teach our daughter archery and killing things. Your wife teaches your son to dance. I’m not seeing a problem here. Not on your side of the equation.” 

John steadied the swing as Chris sat then leaned back deeper into the deep porch swing on the back patio area. “Good point.” 

Chris saluted with his beer bottle. “That’s why we work so well together. Sometimes one of us gets lost in all of the crap going on. It’s up to the other one to pull him out.” 

“Speaking of crap.” 

“Uh-oh.” 

“The Sheriff’s office is trying to recruit me again.” 

“And?”

“I know where I stand with you. We know each other. You know my situation. How well do you think that the Sheriff and his Deputies would deal with Stiles and Claudia?”

They both looked at the shadowy figures at the bottom of the yard. 

Chris slouched so his shoulder was resting against John’s. “With fear, confusion and suspicion. About the same way my wife looks at them when they get on a roll.” 

“Which is why I accepted your job offer in the first place. Not many men could pull off sitting in the big closet having tea with a prospective employee’s wife and four-year-old son.” 

“She makes good tea. The floor was better than trying to sit in child sized chairs and I didn’t have to wear the tiara.” 

“I keep telling you that if you would let your hair grow out more that it would stay on better.” 

“I’ll take that under advisement.” 

John leaned deeper into Chris’ side. “You still on her shit list?”

“Which one? My wife? My daughter? Or maybe my crazy-ass sister?”

“I was thinking the daughter. The other two…” 

“A fuck was not given?”

“How many years have we known each other?”

“Is this like when did we meet and I missed our anniversary?”

“No. Just kind of wondering and which date would you pick for our anniversary anyway?”

“All Hallow’s Eve.” 

“Crap. I had happily managed to repress that.” 

“I think that it was a set up for everything else that followed.” 

John shifted till he was leaning against the heavily padded side of the swing and put his legs over Chris’. 

Chris gave him the Eyebrow but started slowly swinging. It was comfortable and familiar. 

“So. Halloween is our anniversary. Good to know. And we have known each other for…”

“Long enough to not bother with bullshit.” 

“I don’t think that you have ever been off of your Family’s shit list for more than a few days. It was the reason that you started Argent Security. It was the reason that when you left Argent Arms I was more than happy to go with you. When I got out of the Service, I was lost. You have pretty much always been a ‘man with a plan’ sort.” 

“They work for damn near everything but my private life.” 

“Maybe you are spending your private life with the wrong privates.” 

Chris blinked. Then turned very slowly to look at John. “Did you start drinking something before I handed you that beer?”

‘Okay. I have been spending time with Stiles. I think it rubbed off. Your daughter is a good kid. She does have a brain. You were the one that was there for her most of her childhood. You were her guiding force. I believe that will tell in the end.” 

“I hope so. Sometimes I wonder.” 

“Welcome to life my old friend.” 

“This wasn’t what I envisioned. Growing up. Getting married. Having children. I never thought it would be easy. I wasn’t that stupid. But…” 

John got comfortable. “But. Would we have made different choices? Does it matter? Do you know the name of the song they are dancing to?”

“Not really.” 

“Requiem For A Dream.” 

“That’s cheerful.” 

“Sometimes we get to be sad. If I have managed to learn one thing from them, it’s that. Sometimes you are just sad. You want to sit in the closet where it is small and safe and quiet. The world outside is a big, noisy and confusing place. Full of people that don’t understand. That tell you not to be sad or upset. Not because they care, but because it makes them uncomfortable. People don’t like to be uncomfortable and intense emotions are the epitome of disconcerting.

“You can’t fix sad. You can’t talk away upset or distressed. Sometimes you can’t even figure out the reason and what the fucking trigger is. Someone that you love is hurting. And you can’t do anything to make it better. And it makes you feel helpless. Hopeless. And afraid. What if the sad doesn’t go away? How long will it last this time? 

“What if it is all your fault. And it’s too late now to go back and undo the damage.”

“Don’t be an ass.” Chris shifted so he was using John more as a pillow. “Watch them. Don’t make me break out Lilo and Stitch. Stiles is a brilliant kid. Weird as fuck but then he is half your kid. Kind and funny. Protective. He’s the loyal one. He may not have many friends but the ones that he does have are forever and beyond. 

“Claudia? Do you consider her damaged? I don’t. Again, a little strange at times. But we are oh so normal ourselves? Would she have really been that much better off if you hadn’t married her? Got her pregnant? It would have been helpful if any of her fucked-up family had told either of you WHY it wasn’t a good idea for her to have children.

“But they didn’t and you got Stiles out of the deal. I would say you came out ahead. 

“A gilded cage. That was her life before you. She may have been safe and sheltered, but…would you say that she was living? Or was she just existing, marking time till her family needed one thing or another. Some of this to study or do and then back to her cottage on the Estate because she was too delicate to deal with real life. 

“I have spent closet time with the women. She’s about as delicate as a…”

“Thank you for not finishing that thought Christopher.” 

“Not a problem Johnathon.” 

“Requiem. A time to mourn. For dreams of what might have been. What you thought you wanted. Letting go what how you planned the smallness of your life. Allowing something larger and much more scary to emerge. Appreciating what you have. Instead of dwelling on what isn’t the way that YOU thought it should be. 

“They have a point you know. Sometimes you just have to dance to the music that’s playing.” 

“If you think that I’m going to go down there and stumble around in the dark, you’ve got another think coming.”

John wrapped his arms around his friend. “Poor baby. Of course not. It wasn’t you that went running after fuck if we knew the other night out near the Preserve. Dancing on flat ground around a fire pit that lights up the area quite will would be a challenge for you.” 

Chris drained the last of his beer and put it on the swing behind him. “Asshole.” 

He got to his feet and pulled John up with him. “I’m leading. Just so that’s understood.” 

“Of course. I always follow your lead.” 

Chris snorted. 

“I prefer you to take the lead. I figured that out years ago.”

“Uh-huh. What’s the rest of it?”

“When the shit starts flying, and it will sooner or later with you, it hits you first and there is one other thing that even Claudia agreed with me when I mentioned it.” 

“Oh God.” 

“You have a spectacular ass.” 

“What? Wait. Get back here. I’m supposed to be leading. You asshole. Just wait till I get my hands on you.” 

The chase was on. 

Stiles and Claudia watched as John sprinted past them over the fence and into the woods behind the house. Chris was hot on his trail. 

“Does this mean that we can stop dancing now? I’m hungry. My feet hurt and I’ve got to pee.” 

Claudia ran her hand over her son’s hair. “Sometimes you just have to deal with their moods till they get it out of their system. They get odd and sad sometimes. Just give them some time and space and they will come out of it. House. Pee inside. The world is not your toilet. Wash your hands and we will fix something special. They will be hungry when they come back.” 

“Uh-huh. No bonding experience like running like a crazy person through a dark forest. Why can’t I have friends like that?”

Claudia looked thoughtful. 

“NO. I was being sarcastic. It’s what I do. Sarcasm. There is no way I would want to run around in the woods at night. I’m an inside the house person at night. Seriously. Safe inside my little room in my bed doing boring things at night when it’s dark.” 

“Stiles?”

“Yes Mom?” 

“You way over-sold that one.” 

“Damn.” 

“You also need to reattach the trellis from your room when you broke it the other night climbing out.” 

“I’ll get right on that tomorrow morning.” 

“I love you my treasure.” 

“I love you too Mom.”


End file.
